bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Best Friend
IT'S LIKE THE PIPEBOMB FROM L4D, OH JESUS Faw (undergoing L4D addiction treatment) (talk) 00:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll be addressing a number of matters for this item. Most important is the infamous 'instant death' (glitch kill). How it actually works, what can (and cannot) cause it, etc. Also, the 'glitch hit' (with the cases noted). Then comes the glitched invincibility, i-frames in the casting animation (applications for this beyond damage negation), snyergies, orbital stealing (more details), Holy Water effect (changing familiar to Brother Bobby), visual glitch on BF itself (blue limbs), decoy exceptions, noting how it lingers a bit after the explosion, etc. There is a lot of misunderstanding with this item. I'd like to, in particular, debunk and inform on the instant death tidbits most of all. Spider mentioned that he might look into it, but he seems busy now (it was just for the backlog anyway). Edmund had the item's glitch kill brought up and seemed like he would have that addressed for Rebirth. It isn't known if other changes will come as a result of this (maybe no more glitch hits either). GodModeGOD (talk) 11:31, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, that took quite a few hours. Finding flaws in my old coverage force testing and re-evaluation of my understanding of item. Getting it all down was exhausting. I hope now that those willing to read a bit can understand this item.GodModeGOD (talk) 20:25, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re-worded the coverage of Best Friend 'bug' hits to be more general. Gave more accurate coverage for the 'Holy Water' effect on shooting familiars. I'm holding off for the moment on re-adding a lot of the previously submitted info until the issues with presentation on the major issue of 'instant kills' (though not entirely accurate to call them that) is ironed out.GodModeGOD (talk) 00:26, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Seems the explanation of the bugged hit mechanic suffices (and no issue was raised with the 'Holy Water' glitch as it applies to Best Friend), so I'll soon enough expand on other matters as done in a previous version of the article. AggroMidget appears interested in doing a video tip series for Best Friend (at the very least addressing the bugged hit mechanic types, general rules, cases, exceptions, etc.). Perhaps having two videos for this (one for each type), one for orbitals, another for the decoy effect, a video for poison, an entry for the Cursed Skull interaction, maybe something on the casting i-frames (and their applications), etc.GodModeGOD (talk) 01:08, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Much as I wanted to be detailed about uses/examples, I held back. Regarding bomb resistance, segmented foes, swallow bonus, etc., I mostly had to generalize (or omit) with comparison to other bombs. The detail about poison bombs not applying their affect to the swallower, foes or us was important for the latter case as it applies to the bugged hit mechanic described in the Glitch section. What I wasn't sure of was if it should be in 'Notes' or 'Bugs'. It needs to be included, but where is the question (as it is good to know you won't be annihilated if you get too close and that i-frames can negate the hit).GodModeGOD (talk) 16:03, February 4, 2014 (UTC) As is, this is about all the info I know for the item presented as generally as I can stand to offer up the findings. Amendments to wording were made here and there regarding 'life hits' and 'soul hits' (terminology left to the coverage elesewhere). Example uses of some things left out (useful though it is to point out the obvious at times).GodModeGOD (talk) 16:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Ugh. What a terrible oversight with the bugged red heart hit cases. Minor mistake with Guppy's Hairball in relation to movement. All corrected now.GodModeGOD (talk) 21:00, March 3, 2014 (UTC)